


Better Off Not Knowing

by RhazadeWaterbender



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Between Books, Canon-Typical Violence, Flash Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, Post-Book 3, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhazadeWaterbender/pseuds/RhazadeWaterbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrorist plot has been foiled.  The Avatar recuperates.  And somewhere in the Fire Nation, a schoolgirl with distant memories of cold reads about it in the paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Off Not Knowing

The schoolbus won’t arrive for some time yet.  Bored, the girl skims the newspaper. 

The Avatar, the cover story announces, is recuperating after an attempt on her life by a previously unknown terrorist cell.  An ancient monastery has fallen in a harrowing battle.  There have been many injuries and several deaths. 

Accompanying the article, the face of the only member of the cell's inner circle taken alive.  Craggy, defiant, unfamiliar but somehow not.  The girl wonders if she’s seen him before, but dismisses that as silly—he’d been incarcerated since before she was born. 

She’s twelve now.  Gangly, awkward, too tall; her father’s height already, and—if an increasingly ravenous appetite and the sleeves of her school uniform coat falling short of her bony wrists are any indication—still growing.  It’ll be summer when she turns thirteen; the flames she can call into being seem to emphasize that. 

Nonetheless, her earliest memory is one of bone-crushing cold. 

She’d asked her parents, once, about the people who’d brought her into the world.  They hadn’t been told names—only that they were better off not knowing. 

The girl supposes the same holds true for her.  But still, she can’t help but wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Why, yes, this _is_ connected to [this drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2743490/chapters/6208862). Why do you ask?


End file.
